Once Upon a Drink
by shourin
Summary: Okita Souji is drunk for the first time. Hijikata is blushing and Kondo muses... What the hell is going on?


Peacemaker is not mine and never will be since i'm so poor.

Warning: bit's of sho-ai, and grammatical errors. i'm stupid.

This is Kondou P.O.V. He finally realizes something, does he?

**Once Upon a Drink**

Ahhhh… a new place… a better job, a good comrades … and an excellent sake. What else can I wish for? All of our blood, toil, tears and sweat had finally paid off. The Shinsengumi… what a pleasant name.. we're not Mibu-rou anymore. We are Shinsengumi, and we're proud of it.

We're celebrating our new name and place here at Kyoto. Everybody is present tonight. On my left is Yamanami. My Buddha-like vice commander. Gentle, sensitive, crisp, strong and intelligent, though quite emotional, he is really a very good advisor. He is also exceptionally good with numbers too, thus, his obsession with that abacus of his. He has a very loving character, but he never had any relationship with any women before. I have no idea why. Maybe he hasn't met the 'one' yet. Who knows? But I bet he will be a very gentle father since he treasures children very much.

Beside him are Heisuke, Harada and Shinpachi, the trio comedian. Even Susumu is present, sitting quietly in a far corner of the table. His sister, Ayumu is busy managing the food and sake. Everybody is so pleased and happy.

On my right, is Toshizou, my devil-like vice commander. Despite his devilish character, he's actually very sensitive, and failed miserably in expressing it. Thus, he acts tough to cover it all. Since I knew him from eons ago, I would say that he is a very remarkable man. Hard, tough, intelligent, and yet, sensitive. Thought I'm pretty sure that none have yet to discover his true sensitivity. I myself don't even know how gentle he can be. But one thing for sure, he really appreciates beauty. He likes pretty things, pretty words, pretty arts, he even very fussy about his own appearances. In short, a devil won't appreciate beauty. So he's not really a demon. Bah, even I don't really understand his twisted being. Women chased after him, since he got the looks, knowledge and prestige. But I guess he despised weaknesses with all his heart. He never really had or has any relationship with anybody. But however, he really favors Souji. Ahhh.. yeah.. Souji

Souji, who sits next to Toshi. He's my student, so young and cute and pretty, and yet his intelligence and skills really amazes me. He's so puny, like a fluffy snow rabbit, and yet he bites like a true wolf. Fragile looking, but really furious. Toshi really likes him. Since he let Souji have a sword when Souji is just 9 years old, his growth really amazes me. He's practically a genius. Toshi always praises him too. Yeah come to think about it, Toshi cares about him like his own son. Wait; are their age differences that vast? I think Toshi is younger than me.. so I guess… a lil' brother then.

Yeah, a lil' brother. No, maybe uncle.

Yeah, Uncle is good.

But still, you can't help to adore Souji. He's too pretty and sweet and simply adorable to missed. And maybe, that is one of the things that make Toshi favors that kid so much. Yeah, Toshi like pretty things and Souji are very pretty and cute… and Souji are adorable... and strong, indeed…

Wait a minute…

………

…..

….

Combining two and two together…

Nah… it won't happen… Souji is just a kid

I look at Souji once more and Toshi, just to make sure. Souji looks so busy offering others the snacks. Toshi is just sipping his sake silently… and then continue to inhale the smoke from his pipe. He looks so content with himself.

Nah… it won't be... it's impossible… Toshi knows better than that…

And Souji won't resort to old people. Is he?

"ne, Kondou san? Can I have a taste of this? Shinpachi san said that it's sweet and delicious. May I?" Souji ask me while pointing to the small jar that contains sake with his big, huge smile.

"Are you sure you can take it Souji?" I ask him suspiciously, I think he never consume any sake before.

"Of course I can…" Souji reply crisply, like answering a simple question on whether he can walk or not.

"No you can't." Toshi flatly refuses Souji's demand. Then he continues to inhale his smoke like nothing happen.

"Mou.. I'm big enough now, please… Hijikata san, Kondou san…" Souji, being his usual self, continue to assault us with his whining. His samurai blood preventing him from admitting defeat, it seems.

"No you can't," said Toshi, addressing his finality. He took a dumpling, pops it in his mouth and chews it slowly. He closes his eyes and savors the taste.

"Toshi, how about letting him try. It's a celebration. Aww, come on! Don't be too stuck up my friend. He can take it," I urge him. Besides, it will save all the extra whining from Souji. Souji's persistent. It really didn't take long for him to let me get tired from all his whines.

"No he can't," again, Toshi refuses. He then swallows the dumpling and took a sip from his small round sake cup.

"But, I have to drink it eventually… when I get married … right kondou san? So I have to get ready." Souji provide us with a lil' bit of sense, well kind of. Everybody is already getting lightheaded from the sake, and Souji's reasoning sounds plausible enough. I think I saw his eyes are shining and it's getting wider.

Toshi sputter his drinks and others gape in silence. Yamanami chuckling softly and I can't help myself anymore.

"HAHahahaHAhahah… you want to get married Souji? So you have a girl you interested in?" I ask. This is exciting. This guy has a big heart!

"Well I don't know about that. But I'm sure I'll get to marry somebody right, ne Hijikata san?" and he asks again with his wide teary purple puppy eyes. Power max!

Hijikata expression is priceless. He looks like a boy caught having his hands in the candy jar. Believe it or not, I think only Souji can discover how many funny expression Toshi can make. He really has that talent.

"Do what ever you want," Toshi finally said, defeated. I knew it will come sooner or later. Not many can stand Souji's persuasive power. Souji cheers happily along with everybody else. I just laugh out loud.

"To Souji's first sake!" I cheers.

"And his preparation of getting married!" Harada add in, and everybody laughs merrily.

Everybody down their drinks, and watch Souji's reaction after that. Souji looks thoughtful for a second and then said,

"It's not that bad…"

And he smiles. Everybody cheers again and Heisuke pour another round for Souji.

"See Toshi, it's not that bad.." I nudge Toshi's elbow and raise my brows tauntingly.

He said "hnn.." as a reply. He inhales his smoke, dejectedly.

The party continued after that, until one by one starting to retire to their room, including Yamanami. The atmosphere becomes lighter and everybody seems to have so much fun. Harada even stick his chopsticks in his nose, and make some jokes. Everybody laugh so loud and enjoying themselves. That's when Souji suddenly leans to Toshi's shoulders with his super shy and innocent yet sexy looks, teary eyed, puffy lips and a slight blush tinted on his cheeks and says,

"Toshi, will you accept me as your bride?"

Whooooaaa!

I think somebody had just push the 'Pause' button on Kami sama's giant clock. Time seems to stop for a fraction there.

Toshi choked on his smoke and everybody freeze, making an "o" shape with their mouth like a mime show. One of Harada's chopsticks fell onto the tatami floor and made a soft 'thud' sound, but nobody else seems to notice the chopstick or how silly Harada face is, except me. Susumu continues his dumpling eating like nothing happen.

Silence is indeed golden.

"Souji, you're drunk, stop saying nonsense. And stop drinking. You've consume enough!" without losing his cool demeanor, Toshi dismissed Souji's scandalous statement, which, I dare say it sounds suspiciously like a marriage proposal. Toshi's counter argument isn't that strong either; it's more like he's changing the subject. I wonder how I manage to notice that too.

"But you said that you love me! Over and over again! And then you hug me and ki…"

Toshi stuffs Souji's mouth with a dumpling hastily, cutting Souji's kind of strong refutation off. I think.

"Ithinkit'stimeforhimtoretirenow.I'llcarryhimtohisroomso, bye bye!" Toshi speaks so fast and fling Souji on his shoulder and rushes out from the room, earning a whine from Souji. The last thing I heard is Souji's giggle and "Aww, Toshi. You're so kinky…" Everything happens to fast and nobody utter even a single word, gaping all the time, including me. Another chopstick feel from Harada's nostrils and again, nobody seems to take note. It made a soft 'thud' sound on the tatami floor, once more.

Oyy.. oyyy… what is this? Is there something that I missed? I'm so confused.

Another quiet moment for us to think and reanalyzed the situation. Everybody seems to savors the time by looking so confused and thoughtful and blinking to each other. It's a good thing Yamanami had retired to his room. Who knows how he will act to this 'sensation' news.

"My, my…" Heisuke grins gleefully and clasps his hands together like a typical yaoi fangirl. His eyes twinkle in excitement. Why he looks so happy I have no idea.

"I think I drink too much…" I finally said.

"Yeah me too…" Shinpachi agrees and scratches his chin.

"Yeah, me either" Harada join in, looking as blank as a sheet of white paper. Still it failed to wipe the silly looks from his face, but nobody bother to laugh.

There're several more 'yeahs' from the others and sobs from a random samurai. I suspect he's from Souji's division.

Susumu says nothing and sips his green tea peacefully.

Kami sama. what is happening here?

So Toshi…..and Souji… err… they are… errr

I better get some sleep now. This is ridiculous.

I think I'm drunk. Way too drunk.

Am I?

A/N: I had the idea to write this fic based on the scandalous statement made by Souji when he first found Kondou in the first chapter/eps of PMK, thus, earning a drunken comment made by Kondou. So I thought, maybe Souji really likes to say silly, or scandalous statement when he's drunk. And I suddenly think that I have a sense of duty to discover the possibilities. HOHOHOHOHOHO! -Evil Laugh-

_Kami-sama - _God

So, any comment? Feel free to click the review button below . Thank you.


End file.
